The one with the wrong choice
by losttear
Summary: Series 1-Remember when Chandler was stuck in an ATM vestibule with Jill Goodacre during a blackout? See what happens if he finds the guts to ask her out, how will it affect their lives - 2 chapters.
1. TOW the wrong choice part 1

_Summary: Series 1-Remember when Chandler was stuck in an ATM vestibule with Jill Goodacre during a blackout? See what happens if he finds the guts to ask her out, how will it affect their lives - 2 chapters._

_Disclaimer: I don't own F.R.I.E.N.D.S. _

_Warning: Made up of 2 chapters, don't forget to read the second one, ok?_

**The one with the wrong choice part 1.**

The power came on and the doors of the bank opened, meaning that Chandler was about to watch a gorgeous model, Jill Goodacre walk out of his life like all the other girls did.

"Bye Chandler" Jill kisses him on the cheek "I had a great blackout" she flings her coat over her shoulder and begins to walk away.

"Coffee!" Chandler shouts desperately

She turns around smiling "Coffee?"

"Yeah, want a cup?" he asks as she nods and they begin their way over to Central Perk.

Meanwhile Ross is chocking to death at Monica and Rachel's apartment, as his true love and some Italian guy, who in Ross' opinion looks like a woman, kiss on the balcony.

Joey walks over to Ross "Don't worry, man, you'll meet someone else" he pats him on the back "Hey! Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault" he assures his friend, as Ross rips a stick of gum in two, violently.

"I'm not" he's takes another one and rips it in the same way. "I blame the cat"

"The cat?" Joey rises his eyebrow, wondering if his friend has finally lost the plot

"Yeah, that stupid Paulo's cat" he eventually runs out of gum he can rip. "Have any more gum?" He turns to Joey

"No, but I have a pencil you could snap" he hands him a yellow pencil and writes Paulo on it "Give it your best shot!"

CRACK!

"Ouch!" Ross yells in pain "I think we better stick with gun" he throws the pencil at Joey

"What happened?" Monica runs in as Ross is shaking his hand wildly.

"I think I broke my finger!"

"How?"

"He tried to brake a…" Joey pauses as he sees Ross giving him a threatening look "…Record" Joey announces

"Record?" Monica asks looking at him strange

"Yeah, he was trying to see how many fingers he could break? Right, Ross?" Joey smiles at his friend to back up his hardly believable story.

"Yes and then I thought you could all chuck me into the fire and watch me burn" he said with a sarcastic look on his face.

..:Meanwhile at the coffee house:..

"I cant believe Nora Bing is your mother" Jill laughed, as Gunther wondered how Chandler managed to get a girl like that. "I've read her every book, she's an amazing writer!"

"Maybe I can introduce you sometime" he took a sip of his coffee and then spat it back of. "No, I don't mean it like 'meet my parents' I mean like…I don't know…"

The girl laughed "You're so funny. I guess you're used to girls freaking out about commitment when they've only been dating for a week or less, huh."

_..:Chandler's POV:.._

Wow, she just said that we were dating. I'm dating Jill Goodacre. I begin dancing without realising it. She looks at me funny. Now I'm not.

_..:Normal POV:.._

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah" I gulp "I'm fine"

She laughs "It's so good to know that you're not afraid of commitment" she strokes my hand giggling.

My eyes widen "Yeah…that is good." Being dead scared by the thought, Chandler falls into a world where the wind sings "_Commitment Forever, Commitment Forever" _with a few verses of "_FOREVER! AAAAAAAH!" _

Thankfully, before Jill can notice the big brick in Chandler's throat, the rest of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. walk in, smiling.

"JILL GOODACRE!" Joey yells and when he sees her turn around, he just points at Ross and goes to order a couple of blueberry muffins, which are his favourite.

"Chandler, who's your friend?" Rachel smiles, holding on to Paulo's hand. She hasn't let go since she met him.

"This is Jill, Jill this is Rachel…"

"Hi"

"Monica"

"Hi"

"Ross"

"Hi"

"Phoebe"

"Hi"

"And some other man I don't know" he looks at the Italian stranger sitting next to Rachel."

"This is Paulo" she smiles, introducing her boyfriend to the world.

The tall man with shoulder-length black hair, mumbles something in Italian and shakes Jill's hand.

"Oh and this is Joey" he points at his lady-loving friend

"How you doing?"

"Back off!" Chandler hisses and Joey goes to sit on the other side of the couch.

"This is Ross and my, that's a lovely accessory" he points at his hand all wrapped in bandages.

"I broke my finger"

"Whoa, man, too much information"

"Oh ha-ha."

"What were you trying to do, snap a pencil"

Everyone laughed and Ross squeaked quietly, lowering his head "No, don't be silly"

"Well, nice to meet you, guys, but I have to go, I've got a meeting this afternoon. Bye Chandler" she kisses him and everyone whistles when she leaves.

"Don't get carried away, there, I don't think it's gonna last" Chandler puts his feet up on the table.

"True story" Joey agrees, backing up his friends answer.

"Why not?" Rachel asks ignoring Joey

"I just have a feeling"

..:10 Years Later:..

"Sweetie, I'm home!" Chandler calls out to see Jill walk up to him, holding a little toddler in her hands.

"Hi, honey"

_Ha-ha, I left a cliffy, don't worry, there's more, I have a couple more chapters ready for you, read on…_

_The next chapters will tell you what happened to each one of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. _


	2. TOW the wrong choice part 2

_Summary: This is where you can find out what happened to the rest of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. after Chandler got married. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Don't own F.R.I.E.N.D.S. _

_Warning: Previous chapter was humour and this one's a bit tragic. Sob-sob._

**The one with the wrong choice part 2.**

Ok, so if some of you don't get it, let me explain.

Jill Goodacker and Chandler Bing got married 1 year after they met, causing the rest of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. to split up. It's been 9 years since he's seen or heard from them. Chandler and Jill have a 7 year old boy called Michael and a 1 year old daughter called Molly.

On with the story.

"Honey, I've been thinking" Chandler sits down on the couch next to his wife and his baby daughter. "It's been nearly 10 years since I last seen my friends, do you think we could visit them?"

"Sure. You can go today, but you have to pick Michael up from his violin practice."

"About that. What kind of instrument is that for a boy? He should be playing something tough and manly. Only girls play the violin."

"Didn't you play the violin when you were his age?"

"Yeah…my point exactly"

Jill giggles. OK, so if you phone your friends now, you can leave in about 2 hours."

"Great"

..:On the Phone:..

_Previous Monica & Rachel's apartment, now Ross' apartment._

"Hello?"

"Hello. May I speak to Ross Gellar, please."

"This is him"

"Hey, buddy, it's Chandler!"

"Chandler! Hi, how have you been?"

"Good, everything's good. I was wondering if I could come up and see you guys, it's been nearly 10 years since we last saw each other."

"That'll be great, common up!"

..:End conversation:..

"Ross says it's ok, I can come up."

"Great, I'll pack some things, so you could maybe stay in a hotel and you pick up Michael."

"I think Monica will let me stay in her apartment, she loves being the hostess."

Chandler smiled to himself and went to pick up his 7 year old son.

..:By Ross' apartment.:..

"Oh my God, I cant wait to see everyone" he is about to knock, when he sees and old man standing by the door.

"Hey, Mr Heckles!" Chandler smiles, pleased to see his annoying neighbour.

"Hello" he mumbles and stares at Chandler "Who are you?"

"I'm Chandler"

"No, I'm Chandler"

"You're not Chandler"

"I could be Chandler"

"That's great, but I'm kind of in the middle of something, I'm gonna see my friends again."

"They are my friends"

"Ok, but they're my friends too"

"They could be my friends"

"Ok, Mr Heckles, bye bye now"

He pushes the old man out of the way and knocks twice on the green door with number 20 glued on in shiny golden paint.

Ross opens the door, immediately hugging his friend. He changed a lot. He now has a goat-beard and the top of his hair is blonde.

"You look great, man" Chandler lies, smiling at his friend.

"Where's the Mrs?" Ross looks around.

"Oh, she didn't come, Michael has to go to school"

"You have a son?" Ross' eyes lit up, as he dragged his friend inside. Everything looked so different.

"Yeah, he's 7 and I have a baby daughter too, she's 1"

"Wow, I guess we're all grown up now."

"I guess. So how come you live here now, where's Monica?"

"Chandler, I thought you heard" his voice didn't sound happy any more and Chandler's heart skipped a beat.

"No I haven't, what's wrong?" he asked nervously, silently praying that everything's OK.

"You better sit down." he pointed at a yellow leather couch that stood in the middle of the living room "You know Richard?"

"Yeah"

"Well when they broke up, she was really upset and then she got over him, but for some reason she didn't have a boyfriend in like a year and then one day she saw Richard walking along with his new wife and got so upset…she…committed suicide" he bowed his head and put his hand on Chandler's shoulder, who froze in disbelief.

"That's when" Ross continued "All of us split up. I mean I still know where they are, but I haven't talked to them in over 5 years. Don't feel bad, man, she's in a better place" You could tell that Ross had already got over the fact that his sister wasn't with him any more.

"So what about you?" Chandler asked staring at his part Jewish friend.

"Well" Ross smiled "I got married and we're expecting a baby in about 6 months"

"Rachel?" Chandler smiled and Ross smirked "No. Although I was married to her at one point, but that didn't work out. I'm with my 5th wife now."

Chandler's eyes shot open "5th?"

"Yeah" Ross giggled "First it was Carol, then Emily, then Rachel, then Elizabeth, she was like 12 years younger than me and now it's Silvia." he informed his shocked friend. "I think that's it for me. No more divorces." he laughed.

"I don't understand how you've never spoke to the others, I mean what about Central Perk?"

"Oh, Chandler, Central Perk burned down in 1999. I'm sorry, man, but nothing's just the same any more."

"You're still a palaeontologist, right?" he asked hopefully

"Yeah. Like I'd ever give up that job." he smiled. "Listen, about that, I gotta go to work in about half an hour, I can drop you off somewhere if you wanna see the others"

"Yeah, thanks" he sighed. Everything changed, everything. This seemed like a nightmare.

..:By Rachel's apartment:..

"If you need anything, just call me, but I have to go, I really don't wanna see anyone" Ross said walking off, leaving Chandler standing by the door of Rachel's apartment. Heavy smell of smoke coming from it.

He knocked.

A tall, Italian guy opened the door.

"Paulo?" Chandler looked at Rachel's 9 year ago fling.

"Yes" the man spoke. He still had a strong accent, but obviously knew more English by this point. "And you are?"

"Chandler. Is Rachel there?"

"Oh, yes." he shut the door in his face. "RACHEL!" he heard coming from inside.

A woman with a boy-short hair cut and a cigarette in her hand came to the door.

"Chandler?" she looked at her friend "Is that you?"

"Yeah" he hugged her, making a disgusted face, as the stench got stronger. "You smoke?" he questioned her curiously.

"Yeah, I have a one or two occasionally" she lied.

"You're with Paulo now, are you married?"

"Oh, God, no!" she laughs. "We met again about two months ago in 'Rouge'"

Chandler raised an eyebrow.

"That's the new hang -out -place, Central Perk…"

"Burned down, yes I know, Ross told me"

"You saw Ross?" she interrupted

"Yeah. He told me Monica died, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, so am I, if she didn't die, maybe I'd still be in fashion"

"You're not in fashion?" he asked shocked

"No, they fired me coz I missed a lot of work after she died. I never really got over it, I guess, so now I live in this tiny apartment, I'm a waitress in 'Rouge' and I have about three boyfriends" she whispered quietly, so Paulo wouldn't be able to hear. She really looked a state. She had bright red lipstick on, a tiny bit smudged on the bottom, she was wearing a long, man's shirt and tiny shorts, with only one slipper.

"So what about you?" she asked curiously "How's things going with Jill?"

"Great" he smiled "We have a 7 year old boy, Michael and a 1 year old girl, Molly."

"That's fantastic, well I'm really happy for you" she smiled "Do you wanna come in?"

"Oh, no, I have somewhere I need to be right now." he mumbled and said goodbye.

Chandler wandered the streets of New York, occasionally stopping to examine some changes made on the streets. He walked past a bar called 'Rouge' and smirked. Further down he saw the ruins of Central Perk, left untouched. He looked inside. Everything was gone and in the middle stood a burned up couch where the 6 friends shared their happiness and sadness, problems and solutions. Chandler swore that he could see the six of them sitting on the couch, drinking coffee, laughing about something.

Suddenly he saw a blonde woman walk past him.

"Phoebe?" he shouted catching up with her.

"No, I'm Ursula" the girl informed him

"Oh, well do you know where Phoebe is?"

"No" she shook her head "I mean yes."

He stared at her in disbelief

"She's in prison" the girl smiled "Ok, bye bye"

Chandler stopped her "In prison? How? Why?"

"I think the police found the massage-place that she was working at and closed it, coz it was illegal and then she attacked the police officer with a broom." Ursula informed him and carried on walking down the street.

Life was messed up. Monica dead. Phoebe in prison. Rachel, might as well live on the streets and Ross keeps his reputation as the 'Divorcer'

What happened to Joey?

Chandler carried on walking down the street. What did happen to Joey? He took out his cell phone and dialled Ross' number.

..:On the phone:..

"Ross?"

"Yeah"

"It's Chandler. Listen, do you know what happened to Joey."

"Um…no. I think he might have moved to Florida."

"Why?"

"Well his agent, Estelle Leonard was found dead and as he's her only client, well apart from the guy who eats paper. The police are after him, coz they think he did it. I got to go now, bye."

He hung up the phone.

..:End conversation:..

Chandler put away his cell phone and dug his hands further into his pockets. It begun to rain. Getting completely soaked by the showers, he sat down on the bench in Central Park. At this point you couldn't tell whether it was the rain or whether he was crying his eyes out, digging deep into his soul asking

"Did I make the wrong choice?"

…

..:The End:..

_Awwww, poor Chandler. Wonder what he's gonna do next. Sorry, but I'm not gonna write what happens after, coz I don't like really long stories, you can email me with some ideas, though and I might consider it. _

_Anyway. This is my story and the point I'm trying to make is everything can change because of one simple word…in Chandler's case in was 'Coffee' ha-ha! Hope you liked my story. Bye_


End file.
